Deep Secrets
by PopTheTop
Summary: Shes his best female friend. Hes her best guy friend. They love eachother but wont admit it because she is notoriously know to go for girls too. So how does that all work out? SBOC rating may change to M...language, and maybe more. :D


"So who's all meeting us here?" Sirius asked Remus as him, James and Sirius sat in the back of the bookstore.

"Lily's bringing Joey and Laura and the six of us our going to go to the meeting all together. It's Joey's first meeting since right after school got out she was sent to Canada for quidditch training camp." James told Sirius. "So it's her first meeting ever really."

"Oh, awesome." Sirius said. "Do you know how she did in Canada?"

"Why don't you just ask her yourself, Sirius?" Came Lily's voice as three girls entered the area. Lily Potter, the beautiful red head that had recently been married to James. Laura Prince, the dark beauty of Slytherin with a Gryffindors heart, and cousin to Serveus Snape. The third was a bright blonde with straight hair falling around her face in perfect style and icy green eyes that were unique. This was Joey Love.

"Well, where is she? And who's your pretty new friend?" Sirius asked sliding over to the blonde. The three girls looked at eachother before busting up laughing. "What?" Sirius asked, oblivious as to what was going on.

"Aren't you _bloody brillant_, Sirius?" Joey said with a smirk.

"J-joey?!" He said in shock. "What happened to the high pony tailed, ruggid quidditch player that could kick anyone's arse as the top seeker in Hogwarts history?!"

"I'm still here." Joey laughed, "And I'm still the best. I was picked first round drafts, number 2. But the first seeker. The number one slot was a keeper by Emaline Crooks."

"Wicked." Sirius said grinning. "So are you going to join the Canadian team then?"

"Depends on what's going on in the world here." She replied with the same grin. "Now, shall we be off to our meeting?"

"Yeah." They agreed and headed out. Sirius fell back as James pulled his coat back as well.

"What was with that?" James inquired.

"With what?" Sirius asked him.

"You never hit on Joey. You two are practically best mates if Moony, Wormtail and I weren't around." James told him. "And now that's all your doing since you see her."

"She's changed, Prongs, you have to admit that." Sirius said.

"Yeah, well, she's still the same _I can kick your arse in quidditch anytime_ girl." James told him, "Don't treat her any different than you use too. Or else she might think your some shallow bastard, and not even give you a chance."

"Prongs...she's one of my best mates. She's the one that would hook me up with her friends in hogwarts... It's just wrong to like your best mate." He explained to James, "So harmless flirting won't mean a thing."

"Oi! James!" Joey said turning and facing him. "You two are slower than snails in salt."

"What's that crack suppose to mean?" James shot back at her.

"That you need to keep up the pace before we leave your sorry arses." She said, "And when we get the chance, I'll show you some stuff I learned at the training camp."

"Wicked! I can use some of that." James said excited and not able to wait to learn.

"Oh and Sirius, there's a lot of pretty girls over in Alberta." Joey said grinning, "Maybe I'll get you to come by some time and I'll introduce you to some." She said with a laugh. "But Val is all mine." She said with a wink as they approached an alley way.

Sirius and James exchanged looks as she ran to catch up to Lily and Laura. Remus leaned towards them, "If I recall, Joey never dated anyone while at Hogwarts, did she?"

"What are you pushing at, Moony?" James asked him.

"I'm just wondering, but is Joey-" The three froze as they saw the three girls take off running down the alley way as a door appeared. "Hey! That's the door to the back. Lets go." They took off after the girls and entered, closing the door and locking it behind them as it disappeared from the other side.

"Oh-My-GOODNESS! JOEY?!" A girl yelled spotting the blonde. She came over and hugged Joey tightly as Joey spun her.

"Lola, what's up?" Joey asked her grinning at the light brown haired girl in front of her.

"Nothing much compared to your Canadian adventures!" She laughed. "Come on! I'll introduce you to some of the people and then you can tell me about Canada." The girl, Lola, said taking Joey's hand and guiding her through the crowd to the different people.

The three boys exchanged looks as Laura and Lily came over to them. "Looks like Joey found an old friend." Lily said with a smile, "Let's go find seats before everythings taken." James took her hand and the five went to find seats.

"This is Alice and Frank Longbottom! They were a year ahead of us." Lola said smiling at Joey.

"Hi, I'm Joey Love." Joey said putting out her hand.

"So you're the one that was at the Canadian Quidditch Training Camp?" Alice asked her.

"Yes I was." Joey laughed, "Everyone knows about that, don't they?"

"You're quite well-known for it at the moment." Frank told her. "You were in Gryffindor if I remember correctly?"

"Yes, yes I was." She nodded. "I was the seeker for the quidditch team if you ever remember."

"I thought that was a guy." Alice said embarrassed.

"I use to have long hair that was always in a pony tail, but I cut it all off at the training camp because it was getting annoying, so I cut it and got it straightened. I like it now a lot better." Joey explained.

"You always look amazing though, Joey..." Lola blushed as she complimented Joey.

"Thanks, Lola." She said kissing Lola's cheek.

"I need to introduce her to more people...We'll see you later guys." Lola said leading Joey away from the two. "Joey... not here..." Lola blushed as she referred to the simple kiss on her cheek. "People still have a hard time excepting that."

"Well screw what people think Lola. I'm not going to hide who I truly am from everyone." Joey said to Lola putting her hands on Lola's shoulders. "If I do then guys might start hitting on me... and you know I can't stand that..." Joey smirked as Lola looked into her icy blue eyes.

"I...I don't know... Joey, I just don't think here's the place." Lola explained. Joey let out a sigh of frustration. "No, Joey... It's just..." Joey caught her Lola's eyes glancing behind her. Joey turned to see what she was looking at- Benjy Fenwick. The boy turned and looked over at Joey and Lola, Joey's eyes narrowing at the man. Joey turned back to Lola.

"Peace. I'm out." Joey said turning and walking away from Lola.

"No- Joey! Don't be like this..." Lola said trying to stop her, but Joey moved her arm out of Lola's grasp and walked over towards the group she arrived with first.

"Hey." She said sitting down next to Laura and Sirius. She went and leaned on Sirius shoulder. "I hate women..." She mumbled as Sirius looked down at her, about to ask her what's wrong.

"Why?" He asked her confused.

"They _love_ men..." She said rolling her eyes before letting out a sigh. "How long do these meetings typically last?"

"About an hour or two." Laura pipped to her.

"_Brillant..._" She said sarcastically sliding down in her seat.

"Are you okay? Did something happen, Joey?" Sirius asked her in hushed tones as the meeting stopped.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later." she said whispering back to him trying not to be spotted for not paying attention.

"As some of you have seen, we have a returning member that hasn't actually been able to attend any of our meetings due to time zone differences and her time spent at a training camp for quidditch in Canada. I want everyone to meet Joey Love." Dumbledore said having Joey rise momentarily before sitting again. "Now, onto further business..." He picked up again.

After the meeting the six got up and went to leave. A bunch of congratulations were sent Joey's way as she made her way out. She threw out thank yous and laughs as she finally was able to get out. They were walking down the alley way back to the open area when Laura spoke, "I need to head over to my brothers house. They just got home from the hospitol this morning."

"From what?" Joey asked Laura as she stayed by Sirius.

"His wife gave birth to triplets!" Laura said excitedly.

"Why don't we all go?" Remus asked as they stopped by a coffe shop.

"I think I'm going to go home..." Joey said, "I'm a bit tired...Time zone difference... Still trying to get use to it." She lied with a fake yawn.

"What about you Sirius?" Laura asked him.

"I think I'm going to go around town..." Sirius said, "Sorry Laura, but I can barely stand one kid, and to have three new-borns looks like hell to me." He said with a slight laugh.

"Good point..." James said, "Maybe I'll come with you, mate..."

"No, James, we're going to go and see the kids." Lily said grabbing his arm before he left.

"I'll see you guys later then. I'm going to grab me something to eat first and then I'm going to head home." Joey said and the others nodded.

"Okay. See ya." Laura said as Lily, James, Remus and her all aparated away.

She nodded for Sirius to come with her into the coffe shop as she got something to eat, they walked out of the shop. "Pumkin pastrey, want one?" She asked, offering him one which he took kindly.

"So you going to tell me what happened?" He asked before he bit into his.

"Not in public. Jeez... you think I want everyone knowing what I'm up too?" She said with a small laugh. "Your place is closer if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, let's go." They aparated away and landed inside his apartment he was staying in. He lived in the muggle world but rarely ever stayed there. He walked into his room so he could change his shirt that had some stain on it from when Laura accidently got some paint on it when she was aiming at James durring the meeting.

Joey sat on his bed kicking off her shoes before laying back. She had finished her pumkin pastries and just stared at the ceiling. "So what happened? You seemed pretty happy when you saw... Lola, was it?" Sirius asked her.

"Yeah, but I can care less about her right now..." She said sighing, "Why are people so insecure about what others think of them? It's like, _HELLO_ don't go and tell someone you love them if you don't and just try to hide it cause you like some _boy._.." Joey said sighing. "What the hell is that all about?! Sirius, you've dated a lot of girls. Tell me how you deal with it."

"Well, first off, I'm a guy who dates girls." He said, "So when they like some other guy I don't get bothered by it because it's not like it's going to be my best mate." She looked at him, "Well, I know you have the talented skill of having girls fall for you whenever you want, but I think you just get that from being around me for so long." Joey laughed as Sirius sat on the bed on the opposite side. "And you just have to deal with it. Not everyone's made to be your perfect match, Love." he said making her roll her eyes.

"Then why does it bother me then?" She asked him.

"Because your not use to it. You're not use to being rejected." He said as she sat up. "You're the one that typically rejects people."

"Really? I don't ever remember rejecting someone..." She said thinking about it. Sirius looked away before standing up and walking around the bed towards the door. "Oi- where you off too?"

"Thirsty." He said not looking back at her as he left the room. She sighed and sprawled back onto her bed.

"Who have I rejected?" She asked herself trying to think about it.

****

-X.x.X-

__

"Bloody hell it's hott!" Joey said as she stripped of her robes and shirt in James room durring the summer of their sixth year going into seventh. Sirius and James walked into the room to see her in a bra and skirt, her shirt sliding off her arms. Laura sat on James' bed hiding her head in a pillow as Joey stripped.

"Oh dear jesus..." James said covering his eyes and turning towards Sirius. "Joey- put your clothes on!" He called to her looking over at Sirius who had a red line going accross his face as he tried to peel his eyes away from her. "Padfoot!" James snapped under his breath.

"Why, James? It's not like it really matters." James sighed at her resistance. "It's just like if I'm wearing a swim suit!"

"Still, that's besides the point, Joey." James said still looking away from her.

"Why don't we go swimming then?" Laura pipped up.

"Yeah, why not?" Joey grinned. "We should invite Remus, Peter and Lily over."

"You know very well Lily won't come over and Peter is usually busy durring summer." Laura said to Joey.

"Fine... We'll invite Remus over for your sake, Laura." Joey teased, putting her hands on her hips and leaning towards Laura.

"W-what?! Joey!!" Laura blushed making Joey laugh.

"Okay okay...and for James' sake, since he can't seem to look this direction, will put my shirt back on." Joey said rolling her eyes as she slipped the white button up shirt back on. "There, happy James?" She said as she buttoned the shirt back up.

"Yes, now I am." He said turning around and walking over to his bed.

"And now I'm not..." Sirius mumbled recieving a hit from James on the back of the head.

****

-X.x.X-

__

It was fourth year and Sirius had entered the kitchen to see Joey asleep at one of the tables, her books and work spread out on the table, her quil still in her hand. He walked over towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Love...wake up..."

She stirred momentarily before shooting up. "Holy hell..." She said looking around, "Where am I?"

"In the kitchens." He told her and she nodded remembering. "What were you doing?"

"I- uhm..."

"You mean you were actually doing homework? Is that how you maintain your grades?!" He howled with laughter. "I always wondered how you managed dentention every day, along with quidditch practices, and high grades!"

"You can't tell anyone!" She said collecting her work quickly and stuffing it in her bag. She closed her messenger bag and stood from the table.

"And what are you going to do if I do, Love?" He said with a smirk.

She stepped towards him, inches away, her eyes narrowing, "I'll make sure there are no kids coming from you ever in your future... I'll make sure of it Black." She threatened before turning and leaving the kitchens.

Sirius paused staring where she once stood before he realized she had left that spot. He turned around and grabbed her wrist, "Now where do you think your going?" He said grinning at her.

"Back to my dorm before I get in trouble for being here... or being caught with you." She said looking him up and down before rolling her eyes.

"Now is that any way to treat me?" He asked her. Sirius and Joey didn't talk much before this other than in classes, or whenever they had to, like in dententions.

"Someone who steals girls hearts and leaves them broken infront of them, you're nothing but a low pure-blood scum." She sneered at him. "I don't care if you believe your beautiful, in my eyes, your nothing. And that's all you'll ever be. Now release me or else you will regret this night."

"Now that's a bit harsh, is it not?" He said pulling her towards him some. He could pull his charm off with her, he could do it with any girl.

"I guess I should thank you, I suppose." She said pulling her arm back.

"For what? Getting the captain to let you be a seeker on the team?" He asked smuggly.

"No, for you breaking girls hearts. It just means they're easier to get at if they don't know what they want." She said turning and walking towards the exit. "I guess I have to thank you, Black."

"Your... welcome?" He said confused. Sure they had been in the same house for the last four years, and on the same quidditch team, and her and James got along, and James was his best mate. But for some reason, they never talked, maybe because she was the one girl that wasn't into him? Or maybe because she was a tomboy and he went for the girly girls. But whatever it was, he was interested then, and determined to get closer to her.

****

-X.x.X-

__

"You're real asshole, Black." Sirius turned around from the group at the lake to see the blonde seeker coming over to him. He swallowed hard, unsure of what was to come. She reached up and grabbed his tie and pulled his tall frame down to her short, five foot three inch level from his six foot three inch level. "Do you know what you've done?!"

"What did I do?" He asked, not even sure himself.

"Let's see, he's still with Angela, so it can't be that..." Remus mumbled to the other two behind him.

"And we didn't do anything to Snape yet today..." Peter said to Remus and James.

"I don't know what he did... He went to all his classes too." James said watching the scene infront of them.

"You know very well what you did!" She said annoyed. "You got a higher score than me on the last test in Transfiguration, and bumped me down to the fifth highest in the class! How dare you!"

"That's all your pissed about?!" Sirius laughed as he grabbed her hands from his tie and released them so he could stand up right. "You made me think it was something more serious than a stupid test."

"And that's why your an asshole." She said putting her hands on her hips. "You don't even care that you just knocked me down from my fourth position in the class. I'm now under Prince, Lupin, Evans and now YOU!"

"It's not my fault you did bad on a test, Love." He smirked fixing his tie. "Try harder next time."

"Asshole!" She said stomping on his foot and walking away leaving him holding his foot.

"You know she loves you, mate." James laughed.

"To bad she didn't have a nicer way to show it..." Remus laughed as they watched to go back to the castle. Fifth year was a fun year for the whole lot.

****

-X.x.X-

Her eyes fluttered open and she was staring at the ceiling in Sirius' apartment. The window showed her that it was way beyong dusk and that the room was empty. She sat up and looked to the clock that flashed 2:36am next to her. She stood up and walked out of the room, finding Sirius laying on his couch asleep. She smiled to herself before going into the kitchen for some water.

**So, this is the end of the first chapter. It's not going to be long, I don't think... maybe like 5 chapters... review and let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Lola, Laura and Joey. and anyone else you don't recognize from Harry Potter. Benjy Fenwick is owned by R.K.Rowling, not me. So thanks though.  
REVIEW! and i have another harry potter story up as well. It's a Sirius Black one too! So go check that out as well!**


End file.
